Love conquers all
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: It can end inter-camp wars, too. But is it too late for Travis and Katie? Inter-camp war. Focuses on Tratie. -Tribias-


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

Reyna fought unsurely on the strawberry field. She was unsure if this was right. She trusted Jason, but after the attack on New Rome, she wasn't so sure. She spotted another _greaceus _fighting Octavian nearby. She wanted to stop and ask him the Greek Camp's side, but she was surrounded by her people. She wasn't going to appear like a traitor.

Travis fought a scrawny, blonde Roman guy who had nearly stabbed his younger brother. He knew that Camp Half-Blood was fighting purely for defence. They wanted peace and cooperation from the Romans, not _this. _He pushed the scrawny dude forward to Piper, who just finished disarming a drunk-looking Roman and sending him to the Ampitheatre where the Apollo medics were tending to the injured- from both camps- and trying to get the Romans to see sense. The crew of the Argo II had arrived about an hour ago. He turned around just in time to see a black-haired girl coming after him.

They fought for what seemed like hours. Travis was getting frustrated. "What the Hades! We didn't attack your precious city! Leo was freaking _possessed!" _This made Reyna stop. For a moment she felt a slight hint of hope and a pang of guilt. Then, she remembered what happened when she trusted someone from this camp. "How do you know?" She asked in what she hoped sounded like annoyance at her opponent, "Because they told us via Iris Message last week" He responded, Reyna didn't know what an _Iris Message _was, but she wanted to know more, "How do you know that they're telling the truth?" The son of Hermes smiled slightly, probably with pride for his Camp, "Because we all took a blow during the Titan war; we lost so many campers! We don't need a double war! We need allies! Why do you think we tried to get to you! We needed help!"

Reyna just stood there, considering her options, when suddenly, the knife Octavian used to rip up teddy bears protruded from the armor of her Greek opponent. He fell to the ground as Octavian was wrapped in thorny vines and as a girl ran toward her fallen comrade.

Katie heard a scream as she watched her nemesis fall to the ground. The scream seemed to stun her opponent. She hadn't realized that her body was running to Travis until her hands were desperately trying to save him. She wasn't thinking anymore- she couldn't. All she could register was that the scream was hers and that she was crying his name, telling him to hold on. She didn't notice that everyone- Greeks, Romans, Huntresses, monsters, animals, and Nymphs- was being wrapped in strong vine. All she could think was that she had to save him. She didn't even know _why _she wanted to.

Everyone stared at Katie Gardner. No one moved except for young Apollo healer, Kayla who heard Katie's scream and ran out to help whoever needed to be helped. She ran toward her as she desperately called for her older brother to come out and help.

Katie only noticed anything else when Kayla cut Connor loose from the vines and the two were now trying to help save him. And it was only when Will Solace arrived to help when she stood to fight. It was only then when she realized that her powers had trapped everyone but her and Travis on the strawberry field. .

"Are you happy now?" Katie yelled. She let out a choked sob. "Have any of you Romans stopped to think '_what if?'_? 'What if it was accident? What if the Greeks don't want war?' Did any of you care what we needed? Did any of you even think of how much damage we might have taken from the Titan war? Because, last I checked, we fought at least 60% of that war and 20% was fought by the gods! We lost so many campers! We lost so many siblings, friends, _family!_ And guess what! None of us got the chance to say goodbye! None of us got to say 'I'm sorry'! We never got the chance to say 'I forgive you'! Never got to say 'I like you'! They never got the chance to have their _happy ending_. And here we are, thinking that we would get that chance this time. But, no! You all had to come in and take away those chances! You just had to come in and slap us all with the reality that there is no _Happy Ending. _We're demigods! None of us get a happy ending! But you all make sure that their endings are as horrible as this! Do you see what you've done?! Do you know what happened to the most powerful demigods to date? They fell into Tartarus trying to get the one thing that will give us peace! Yeah, they're back, but do you really think that they'll be the same? And none of you are even taking into consideration the sacrifice they made for all of us! That's not even the hardest one! They'll make even bigger ones. So it's up to all of you! Will you help us, or will you kill us and yourselves in the process? "

In her spur-of-the-moment speech, Katie hadn't noticed that her siblings had lifted her up on a platform of leaves. She looked around and saw the faces of every camper. She decided that the decision was now or never. So, as Frank, Leo, and Jason (whom she let go) brought the Athena Pantheons to the field area, she let everyone go from her vines. If the Romans would kill her, so be it.

She jumped from her platform and sat next to Connor, who was crying for his brother, where Kayla and Will were tending to Travis. The two healers were tiring out, and Travis wasn't improving. She remembered a scene from a book, where one gave their energy to another to be able to do something. She didn't even know if it would work. And in order to even suggest it, though, she would have to risk losing him and ask Kayla. She prayed to Apollo and tapped Kayla. The other girl looked at Katie, and lost part of her focus. "Kayla, can you use my energy?" The Apollo girl stopped singing her hymn to her father, "Maybe. It's rarely been done. You might lose too much of your own energy." Katie didn't even stop to think twice when she said, "Do it." Kayla took her hands and Katie sat there, wishing she could do more, as Kayla and Will tried to save Travis. Connor did what Katie did. He gave them what little energy he had left to save his brother.

Meanwhile, the crew of the Argo II, all the Cabin leaders (except for Will, his younger brother, Aden, took his place), and some officials of the Romans created a truce and alliance between the camps. Annabeth had to explain to the Romans how her mother was still a maiden, as well as draft the official document the Romans demanded. All the injured were being tended by the Apollo medics. Unfortunately, there were casualties. Octavian was charged with the murder of Gwen (she came back to life, but was really dead) and is awaiting trial for being the cause of inter-camp war

Travis awoke in the infirmary, where they tended to the very badly injured. On either side of him, sitting in chairs were passed-out Katie and Connor. Both were slightly beat-up, and paler than normal, but seemed okay. The older son of Hermes tried getting up, but was forced back down by the pain from the deep wound in his stomach. He wondered how he was even still alive. That was a fatal blow.

He heard Katie groan slightly, and looked to her direction. Her brown eyes were fixed on him, "You're okay…" For once, her voice was full of relief when she spoke to him. He only ever heard her when she was annoyed or very, very pissed off. She got up and sat on the bed beside him. She was actually smiling for him.

"That was the worst thing you've ever done to me, Stoll." A serious frown appeared on Travis' face. "What did I do?" "You made me want to do this…" And she kissed him.

"Get a room guys!"

"Connor! You just had to wake up now, didn't you?"


End file.
